


如滚石不曾驻足 / like a rolling stone we carry on

by blurryyou



Series: 『殊途同归』系列 / in all these ways we come together [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Translation, bowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph不相信他，短促地哼了一声，转开脸摇摇头。Jason脑袋往一边翘，双手在口袋边缘握成拳头，两肩往前收，似乎下一秒就可以拉开架势打起来。而Tim……<br/>Tim今天过得很愉快。他玩得很开心，他终于能短暂地把工作抛在脑后，虽然只有几个小时，但他终于可以像个普通人一样，同朋友出来玩，傻乎乎地大笑，不用担心犯罪、担心腐败或者担心其他人的命悬一线，他终于能够喘口气。</p>
            </blockquote>





	如滚石不曾驻足 / like a rolling stone we carry on

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like a rolling stone we carry on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940560) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



> 授权 / Permission：  
> CallMeBombshell  
> oh wow, yeah! you can totally translate this, that's awesome :D i'm so glad you like it!  
> Posted Thu 29 Aug 2013 08:27AM EDT

Tim并不是特别喜欢打保龄球。

好啦，其实是骗人的，Tim的确很喜欢保龄球。保龄球是对物理学的实际应用，再加上把球瓶乒乒乓乓全部击倒的乐趣，总是能让他心中从六岁之后就未曾真正长大的那个部分忍不住雀跃起来。 

Tim **不喜欢的** 是保龄球馆，四处闪闪发亮，吵吵嚷嚷，往往还要播放特别糟糕的八十年代流行歌曲，音量放得特别大，仿佛ABBA和Cyndi Lauper的声音能够淹没房间里保龄球落在球道上的钝响，还有球瓶倒下时乒乒乓乓的回响似的。球馆里通常还有种特别的味道。几十年来吞云吐雾烟味的沉积，无数过客的体臭似乎已经深深地附着在了坐起来很不舒服的塑料椅子上，球馆里的小吃摊卖走味了的烤玉米片和很值得怀疑的热狗，传来上面融化了的人造起司的味道。 

而另一方面，Steph喜欢保龄球馆，看她特别欢快地（差不多也是放开嗓门地）跟着每一首歌唱歌，就知道她有多喜欢了。Tim有点儿确信她甚至为此专门研究过，调查过他们都会播放什么歌曲，然后记住了所有的歌词，就为了可以惹恼他。不过，Tim提醒自己，这是他没有早一点儿计划同她出来玩应得的惩罚。感觉起来过去的一两个月里他几乎没怎么见过Steph。他们一起巡逻了一两次，在他们分头各自巡逻的时候也曾相遇过，但那时是蝙蝠女和红罗宾，不是Steph和Tim，所以一点儿也不一样。 

他们之前也计划过一起出来玩，但两次计划都被犯罪和骚乱打乱了。这一次，Steph下定决心，任何囚犯、任何理由都不能打扰他们，所以她清空了Tim接下来几个小时的时间表，同任何可能有事情找他的人打好招呼，Tam、Dick、Alfred还有Lucius，然后带着一脸邪恶的坏笑出现在Tim的门前，把他拖了出来。 

"停止思考，"她责备地说。"我从你脸上就能看出来，你一脸闷闷不乐。" 

她在骗人，Tim想，她现在明明背对着他，双手叉在腰间，认真地查看那一排颜色特别绚烂的保龄球。Tim翘起眉毛说："我现在一点儿也没闷闷不乐。" 

"你就是有，"Steph反驳说。"你只不过是不出声而已。"她站直了，手里抱着一个亮粉色的保龄球，对他露出大大的笑容。"现在闭上嘴，去挑颗球。" 

Tim翻了个白眼，站起来，不过他也没费劲藏起自己脸上的微笑。他拿起了一颗绿色的球，用手掂量重量，Steph在一边敲着按钮，把他们两个人的名字输进积分榜里。这颗绿色的球有点儿太轻了，所以Tim选了另外一颗。Steph在他背后吃吃地笑个不停。Tim停下手里在掂量的那个橘色保龄球，抬起头，看见屏幕上亮闪闪的 **金发妞 vs 鸟脑袋** ，Steph脸上挂着自鸣得意的笑容。 

"你要为此付出代价，"Tim温和地说，然后继续回身挑球。 

"我们走着瞧，"Steph翻了个白眼，说。 

"十块钱，赌我最后得分比你高。" 

"哦哦哦，好大一笔钱哦！"Steph大笑着说。"不过，我也不奇怪，看蓝球那样儿你也就不过如此了，老兄。" 

她指着Tim最后选中的球，说。Tim翻了翻眼睛。 

"你今天就打算一直这么烦人了，是吗？" 

Steph对他亮出的那个八颗牙齿的大笑，几乎闪瞎眼睛。"你不会喜欢其他方式的，Timmy宝宝。" 

Tim苦着脸说，"拜托，别，永远都不要叫我那个，那个有点儿太恐怖了。" 

Steph笑着伸手拍了拍他的胳膊。"好的，好的，没事儿，你快点儿投第一球。" 

Tim摇摇头，不过他还是走到球道边，他稍稍瞄准了一下，然后手臂往后伸。接着他手臂一挥，松开手里的球，保龄球轰隆隆地直直顺着球道正中滚出去。一声脆响之后是长长的一段乒乒乓乓的声音，十个球瓶全部倒下，Tim得意地笑起来。 

"哦耶！"Steph在他身后大叫道。"让球都滚起来吧！" 

Tim正在往椅子方向走，他回头看了她一眼，说："那听起来可不太舒服。【注1】" 

Steph回头丢给他一个得意的坏笑，说："也许是你做的不对。" 

Tim呻吟一声，抬起一只手遮住脸，也藏起了他的笑容。"哦我的天哪，快点儿闭上嘴丢球吧， **金发妞** 。" 

"如您所愿， **鸟脑袋** 。" 

~*~

Steph在Tim丢出球时偷偷跑过去踢他的脚踝，害得他踉踉跄跄丢出去的球往左偏，这么作弊耍赖地以六分的优势赢得第一局。积分榜爆发出动画效果糟糕的像素点烟火图，她夸张地转圈跳起舞来。Tim翻了个白眼大声嘲笑她。 

"你真是太丢人了。" 

Steph对他吐舌头，说：" **你** 就是不知道怎么找乐子。" 

"我当然知道，"Tim不太热情地抗议说。"我只是尽量避免在公共场所跳那种蹩脚得可怕的舞步。" 

"我让你看看什么才是跳舞！" 

这声警告只留给Tim半秒钟的反应时间，然后Steph就抓住他的手腕，把他扯过去，拉着他的手臂前前后后地挥动，她在一边蹦蹦跳跳。这舞不能称作舞蹈，真是太糟糕，太滑稽了，Tim忍不住爆笑出来，顾不上旁边球道的那一对瞪着他们看。 

"我投降！我投降！"Tim笑道，努力想把胳膊抽回来。Steph哼了一声，撅着嘴不情不愿地放开，不过Tim能看见她嘴角几乎无法掩饰的那抹渐渐爬上来的笑意。 

"为了这个，扫兴鬼，我这一局要第一个来。" 

~*~

他们第二局打到一半的时候，Tim去小吃摊买了瓶水，他在回来的路上无意中看见一件熟悉的皮夹克。 

Jason坐在房间另一端的球道边的桌边，跟一群看起来可能还没中学毕业的孩子聊天。他们其中有人说了些什么，Jason听了大笑起来，其他人也都跟着露出笑容。Tim目不转睛地盯着Jason，他笑的时候头微微后仰的样子。他穿着旧牛仔裤，从纽扣磨损的状况看得出这条裤子已经穿了很长时间，套着一件差不多历史的T恤，在胸口处绷得紧紧的，上面的卡通图案早已褪色，辨认不出。现在Jason身上几乎看不到任何红头罩的痕迹，除了那件夹克，抛开了其他装备之后，看起来不起眼，也不值得怀疑。 

Tim想，这一幕本该看起来有点古怪，一个二十岁的成年人同一群半大小子混在一起，但实际上他们看起来非常正常，Jason这个样子完全就像是某个男孩的哥哥，只是选择暂时抛开他自己的朋友，同这些孩子们一起出来玩而已。他看起来完全不像是个战士，不像是一个赤手空拳就可以杀人的人。他看起来一点儿也不危险。 

这让Tim肚子里莫名地有些翻腾，喉咙奇怪地有些发紧，但Tim不愿意想太多。他转身离开，回到Steph那边的球道去，Steph懒洋洋地坐着，手里拿着手机，等着他回来打完他这一轮保龄球。 

"你们家浪子在三点钟方向，"Tim坐下来的时候，她嘲讽地说。"你大概已经注意到了。" 

"我看见他了，"Tim说着放下水，然后抓起自己的保龄球。"看起来没有什么乱子。"他扭头补上一句。Steph哼了一声，不过她也没多说什么。Tim丢出保龄球，球撞倒了八个球瓶，他咧嘴笑起来。他等机器把他的球重新吐出来，他轻轻一挥手腕，就料理了剩下的那个号称不可能的7-10分布残瓶【注2】。 

他转过身的时候，发现Steph生气地瞪着手机。 

"出什么事情了？" 

Steph做了个痛苦的表情。"O让我回时钟塔去。我最近一直留心的毒品案子，她弄到了一些情报，希望我过去看一眼。"她不开心地叹了口气，皱着眉头移开眼。"该死！我 **告诉过** 她我想休息一天。" 

Tim也皱起眉头说："那么一定很重要，既然她选择打扰你。" 

Steph叹了口气，头往后仰，靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛。"是啊，我知道。我只是想普普通通地度过一天，就这么一次，你知道吗？" 

Tim点点头，尽可能表现出自己的同情，说："你跟我说这些，有些时候我几乎不记得什么是正常。" 

"我倒是觉得你们高估了正常了，真的。" 

Tim扭过头，同时Steph猛然跳了起来，越过他的肩头瞪着那个静悄悄地走到他们身后的人。 

"哇哦，嗨，"Jason摊开手掌举起双手，咧嘴笑着说。"抱歉。我还以为你们都听见我了，毕竟你们都经历过彻底的训练，这样那样的。" 

Tim往后退了一步，转过身，不再别扭地扭着脖子回头，好好地打量那个人。Steph在他身边发出一声低吼，Tim悄悄撇了她一眼。她正怒气冲冲地瞪着Jason，双手叉腰。她似乎感觉到了Tim的目光，转眼看他。 

"正常，我只是想要 **正常生活** ，没有混蛋，没有工作。" 

"嘿，"Jason皱着眉说。"我觉得自己好像被影射了。" 

"真可爱，"Steph哼了一声。 

"而且，"看起来Steph打算再补上一句刻薄话，Jason抢在她之前说。"我有事儿才过来。我过来可不是为了招惹你，虽然还挺有意思的。" 

Steph只是瞪着他没说话，所以Tim只好说："是什么事？" 

Jason看着Steph说："我听说，某只蝙蝠正在调查在我的地盘里那家电子俱乐部交易的贩毒团伙。" 

Steph皱眉说："我可能在调查也可能没在调查。跟你有什么关系？" 

Jason又举起双手，说："没关系，相信我。只是我的一个线人刚刚告诉我，他收到消息，说那个团伙正在扩张，他们今晚要把大部分货转移到新地点去。" 

"你为什么要告诉我？"Steph扬起眉毛，说。"那是在你的地盘里，我以为我不能靠近。" 

Jason摇摇头。"俱乐部是在我的地盘里，但新地点不是。你如果想端掉他们，随便你。他们要从我的地盘里搬出去，让我无法再对他们施加压力，不过我估计他们以为我不会想到通知你，他们正打算转移到你的地盘里。毕竟，"Jason有些挖苦地说道。"所有人都知道红头罩跟蝙蝠不是一路的。" 

他说那句话的时候扫了一眼Tim，嘴唇勾起一抹怪笑。Tim皱着眉头看着他，不过Jason已经把目光转回了Steph身上。Steph依然皱着眉，瞪着Jason，不过Tim看得出来，她现在比起生气更多的是困惑。 

"那么为什么你 **要告诉** 我？"她问。 

Jason耸耸肩，说："我只是路过，听见了你说O有些情报要给你，估计我可以先告诉你，省得你跑过去还要动脑筋琢磨整合线索。" 

Steph不屑地说："真是慷慨啊。" 

Jason脸上的笑意褪去了，他把双手插进口袋里，微微带着一些恼怒的意味，往前探身。 

"你有话要说，蝙蝠女？" 

Steph把手臂抱在胸前，说："我只是不信任你，也不相信你说的任何话。我不怎么在乎你到底为什么不同我们合作，也不在意你为什么不让我们靠近你的地盘。但我知道O很防备你，我相信她看人的直觉，所以我也防备着你。" 

Jason摇摇头。"Gotham全是你们的，"他有些生气地低声说。"所有人都知道。我只不过是占了那么丁点儿小的一块地方。Crime Alley是我的地盘，我的责任。但那不等于说我就他妈的一点儿也不在乎其他地方。" 

"你只是老派的守护天使，是吗？"Steph低吼着说，目光里几乎飞出小刀射向Jason。 

Tim看见Jason下颌上的肌肉在抽动，几乎可以听见他恶狠狠磨牙的声音。Jason低吼了一声，又半途吞了下去，然后他靠过来，Tim清楚地看见他脸上飞快地掠过挫败和愤怒的神情，Tim开始有些担忧，心里的惊慌越积越多。 

"我不指望你们这些蝙蝠能理解，"Jason愤怒地咬着牙低声说。"但我并不是恶棍。" 

Steph不相信他，短促地哼了一声，转开脸摇摇头。Jason脑袋往一边翘，双手在口袋边缘握成拳头，两肩往前收，似乎下一秒就可以拉开架势打起来。而Tim……Tim今天过得很愉快。他玩得很开心，他终于能短暂地把工作抛在脑后，虽然只有几个小时，但他终于可以像个普通人一样，同朋友出来玩，傻乎乎地大笑，不用担心犯罪、担心腐败或者担心其他人的命悬一线，他终于能够喘口气。 

Steph盯着Jason，似乎想把自己满肚子的火气全怪罪到他头上。但Tim做不到。因为尽管是Jason先过来说话，但那个时候Babs已经发短信给Steph，打断了他们今天的聚会，而且Jason的确只是想帮忙，只是想给Steph一些她还没到手的情报。 

"好了，听着，"漫长又紧张的沉默之后，Tim捏着自己的鼻梁，说。"你们两个大可以站在这里就工作的事情吵上几个小时，因为我相信你们都有很多话要说。 **又或者** ，"Steph和Jason似乎都想说话，这时他稍微提高自己的声音，举起一只手制止他们。 

"又或者，Steph，你可以去找O，把Jason刚才告诉你的情报告诉她，看看是不是就是她想给你的情报。而Jason，"他转头看着那个人说。"让他的线人继续跟进，留心还有没有其他有用的信息，因为我们都是成年人了，完全有能力进行合作。" 

接下来都没有人说话，Steph和Jason两个人盯着Tim，有些不约而同地都皱着眉、抱着胳膊。Tim屏住呼吸，来来回回地轮流打量两个人。 

Steph先有了动作，她狠狠地咬牙，然后叹了口气，转头看着Jason。她说："好吧。但如果你错了，或者你的情报害任何人受伤，我向你保证我一定亲自到Crime Alley踢你屁股，一脚踢得你生活不能自理。" 

Jason挑起眉毛，说："你的威胁我听见了，确认收到。但我保证，我的情报没问题。他们是我的线人，他们很清楚不会给我任何没有经过确认的信息。" 

Steph打量了他一会儿，然后僵硬地点点头。她转头看着Tim，脸上露出一点儿真诚的微笑。"我知道是我把你拖到这里来的，"她有些后悔地说。"但我真的应该在大概十分钟前就赶到时钟塔了。你有办法回家？" 

Tim挥挥手，说："别担心。信不信由你，我的确有能力自己一个人回去。" 

Steph只是摇摇头，一只胳膊搂住Tim，飞快地抱抱他，然后转身拿起自己的东西。很快她就离开了，一边往出口走，一边头也不回地最后朝他挥了挥手。Tim看着她走出去，然后球道旁就只剩下他和Jason，两个人陷入了不太自然的沉默中。 

终于，Jason往后退了一步，重重地坐在椅子上，摇摇头，长长地叹了口气，最后忍不住干巴巴地笑了出来。"我真高兴我不怎么常遇见她。别以为我每次都能受得了。" 

Tim非常成熟地忍住了翻白眼的冲动。"她平常并不像那样，你要知道。"他坐在Jason对面，说。"她只是不太喜欢你。" 

Jason哼了一声，"真的？我都没发现。" 

Tim有些尴尬地耸耸肩。他依然不知道应该怎么同Jason相处，他在附近的时候甚至不知道如何置身于那片空间之中。Tim许多年来一直在同这片Jason空间打交道。先是他小时候，偷偷地藏身于脏兮兮的房顶上，手里端着相机，希望能抓拍到蝙蝠侠和神奇小子，那个新罗宾，那个曾有一次在对面屋顶上发现了Tim对Tim咧嘴笑的男孩。那个时候他的小胸膛里满满的是兴奋的泡泡。 

然后Jason被杀了，那个属于Jason的空间变成了他胸口里敞开的一片空虚。他在城市中央，只看见一个影子冲过一座座房顶，身后再也没有那个小小的身影，再也没有明亮的眼睛和更明亮的笑容紧随其后。那一刻他跪倒在尘土中，努力忍住自己的泪水。 

之后的很长时间里，那个Jason的空间就是那个纪念柜的样子和大小，是每天凌晨巡逻后Tim手指下冰冷光滑的玻璃外壁。那个时候Tim往往还因为肾上腺素紧绷着神经，只有让玻璃柜的冰冷从他指尖偷走轻颤。而他只顾着盯着那套他从未敢试想穿上的制服，那双他永远不可能套上的鞋，那个他永远不可能代替的传奇。 

可然后Jason回来了，他复活了，从死亡中归来。他长大了一些，比他原来的那具小身躯显现出的成长更健壮，同时又填满了愤怒和苦涩，让Tim第一眼看见时就哽住了呼吸。他从未如此靠近地看过Jason，近得可以辨认出他眼睛的颜色，如果那双眼睛没有藏在多米诺面具之后的话。他本想说些什么，随便什么，但接着Jason就扑过来，从他的嘴唇中吐露的是仇恨。Tim扭身想避开，但是太慢了，那个属于Jason的空间绊倒了他，同时Jason的拳头狠狠地揍在了他身上，把他打翻在地。 

然后那个空间就是Jason压在他身上，脸上的每一根线条都在嘶喊着愤怒、背叛和浓烈的悲伤，他对着Tim尖叫，质问他是否真的如同他想得那么优秀，那个没有问出口的问题就横亘在他们之间： **你配得上这身制服吗** ？ 

Tim记得自己说了 **是** ，尽管他的视野边缘已经慢慢滑向黑暗，但他竭尽全力说出了口。他还记得Jason当时脸上的表情，那空茫一片、高深莫测的表情，是他昏迷过去之前看到的最后一眼。他不记得当时他是否相信自己的回答，也不知道Jason是否相信。然后他醒了过来，那片空间是Jason把他留在原地的空空荡荡，是他躺在地上还活着但流血不止，是他胸前被扯掉的那个Robin的标志留下的破洞。 

下一次他看到杰森是在城市中央，那空间似乎更加辽阔，装下了整座城市，还有所有的空气、灯光和黑暗。Tim看着红头罩在屋顶和小巷间奔跑，看着他头也不回地消失在了黑暗之中，完全不曾回头看自己一眼。Tim栖在墙头上，斗篷在身边垂下，如同一道盾牌。 

他已经习惯了Jason身边的空间，那种似乎整个宇宙都在他身边微微倾斜的感觉。他是已经习惯了，但他还是丝毫没有长进，完全不知道应该如何应对，不知道要怎么改变自己说话和行动的方式才能融入那片空间。他觉得自己有了一些进步，起码当Jason空间遇上他，他越来越少的时候是被狠狠拍在墙上，越来越多时候似乎是擦身而过。有什么无形的东西隔开了Jason的世界和Tim的世界，他依然被挡在外面，但有些时候，特别是最近，他感觉这些壁垒似乎变薄了一点，一点点。 

有时候Tim会想，如果真的有发生，那么会是怎样，但所有的可能都模糊不清，令人心神不安，所以他只能让自己不要想太多。只有在Jason刚刚离开，他的背影还残留在Tim的视线边缘，他的身形还那么明显，因为周围的空气流动都与平时不同，只有在那个时候，他才会放纵自己想一想。 

Tim想，问题是，尽管Jason已经不再威胁杀了他，已经不再抓住每个机会伤害他，尽管最近这段时间Jason似乎渐渐地侵入Tim的空间，但只要Jason在附近，Tim依然会发现自己不由自主地紧张起来，四肢僵硬，手脚全然不知道该往哪里放才好。他也能够把自己从这境地里抽出来，在他必要的时候，在他工作、巡逻、解决案件的时候。在真正需要的时候，Tim总是非常擅长在不同状态中划出明确的分割线。 

但像是这样的时候，当他们不是红头罩和红罗宾，当他们只是Jason和Tim的时候，Tim总是会觉得尴尬，会觉得自己非常渺小，仿佛皮肤紧紧地绷在身体上，随时都会裂开，仿佛头脑着了火，总是不由自主地陷入毫无逻辑的思考模式，让他忍不住注意到一些细枝末节的事情。像是Jason没有带武器，只有一把刀插在右脚的靴子里侧；像是Jason的头发微微有些长了，在他低下头的时候发梢会落进眼睛里；像是他眼睛周围的纹路，那些Tim之前在屋顶上那晚就注意到了的线条，那些很明显是笑容带出的褶皱，尽管Tim一只手就能数得尽自从Jason回来后，他见过多少次。 

"说真的，小小鸟儿，"Jason正在说话。"我不知道你都是怎么才能忍受的。我是说，他们是不是一直都这么坐在一起对我的事情叽叽歪歪？"Tim眨眨眼，把自己的思绪拉回到现实当中。 

"不是，"他说，咽了一口唾沫，希望Jason没有注意到他方才的走神。Jason没有动，也没有对他露出任何奇怪的眼神，Tim觉得可以推断他没有发现。"不是，他们，呃。他们其实并不说起你。" 

Jason转开脸，哼了一声，说："我猜也是。" 

Tim小心翼翼地扫了一眼Jason的表情，微微地塌下肩。Jason的表情里有一丝受伤，就深深掩藏在他谨慎地堆砌起来的轻蔑和不屑之下。他看起来有些沮丧。 

"对不起。" 

Tim低垂着头，抬眼看见Jason转头看向他，表情有些困惑，又有些怀疑，眉头深锁着，盯着Tim。 

"对不起？ **你** 有什么可对不起的？" 

Tim耸耸肩。他的手指微微抽动，有些想绞在一起。这是他紧张时的习惯，他本以为自己多年前就已经克服了。他想说对不起，因为他知道的所有关于Jason的事情都是从别人那里听说来的。他想说对不起，因为Jason死了，等他回来之后却发现有人占了他的名字，他的称号。他想说对不起，因为他知道当你以为你熟知的一切都尖叫着他们其实一点儿也不在乎你，那个时候信任是多么艰难的事情。他想说对不起，因为Bruce的情商只有金鱼那么高，而其他人通常也差不多一样糟糕。 

但是所有这些他一句都不能说，他甚至不知道自己应该如何开口，于是Tim最后说道："我只是很抱歉，事情变得这么尴尬。我知道你只是想帮忙，你其实和我们是同一边的。我只是希望 **真的是在同一边** ，事情能够更简单一些。" 

Jason打量了他很长时间。Tim几乎可以感觉到他目光的重量，压在他的肩膀上、他的手上、他的脸上。他一直低垂着眼，盯着自己的双手，指尖紧紧地贴在一起，手指不安地纠缠彼此。并不是说他感觉不安，只是Jason火力全开的关注，那全神贯注几乎有些吓人，甚至（可能是特别）是在像现在这种始料未及的时候，这种没有战斗让他分心，没有刀刃抵着他的喉咙，也没有拳头挥向他的脸的时候。只有他，还有Jason，再无其他，Tim几乎不曾想到他会感觉这么不自在。 

"谢谢，"终于，Jason轻声说。他的语气中有些特别真切的情绪，有一些疲惫，也许，还有一些粗哑，让Tim抬起头。Jason的表情还是一如既往地难以读懂，但Tim觉得自己能在他的眼睛里看到一丝类似感激的情绪。 

"我说的是实话，"Tim说，结果在他自己听来，这句话都太过诚实。太直白，也太唐突，不够转移话题，也不够意有所指，甚至什么都藏不住，藏不住情绪，也藏不住深意。他明明是一只蝙蝠。赤诚以对并不是他们交流的方式，尽管Jason选择同他们分别而立，但他内心深处依然是一只蝙蝠。Tim抬头，看见Jason惊讶地微微张大眼睛，愕然地稍稍张开嘴巴。 

"不管怎么说，"Tim飞快地说，突如其来的冲动驱使着他站起来。"我得走了。我也没什么道理继续留在这里了。" 

Jason远比他从容，他从破破烂烂的塑料椅子上站起来的动作，远比Tim方才要优雅流畅。 

"是啊，他说，口气一如往常，每个字的尾音都嵌着一丝嘲讽，唇边挂着坏笑。Tim松了口气。"要回你的巢里做你重要的事，小小鸟儿？" 

那个名字让Tim忍不住做了个鬼脸，不过他还是回答说："实际上是作业。艺术史论文，十页。" 

Jason又睁大眼睛，说："艺术史，哈？那是你的专业？" 

Tim耸耸肩，说："其实是摄影。从我还是孩子的时候就开始拍照了。"他看见Jason微微眯起眼，显然是意识到他漏掉了什么事情。他有些得意地笑了。 

"从没想过你会是艺术家那一型，"Jason稍稍偏着头，说，仿佛他正在试图从全新的角度审视Tim。"金融，有可能，或者是法律。" 

"我的确考虑过，"Tim说。"甚至是 **法律** 。我爸爸曾经希望我能做律师。但是，"他耸耸肩。"结果发现那的确不是我的那杯茶。" 

"摄影是？"Jason好奇地问，脑袋偏向另外一边。 

Tim又耸耸肩，露出一点儿微笑，说："我喜欢摄影。" 

Jason上下打量了他一番，不过那并不是恶意的眼神。Jason的表情里几乎有些近似于 **骄傲** 的情绪，只闪现了那一瞬间，但是紧接着Jason就摇摇头，Tim还没来得及观察琢磨那个神情，它就已经不见了。 

"那么我最好还是让你回你的巢里去，让你写完那篇论文，"Jason微笑着说。"毕竟我可不想让你挂科。" 

"是时候踏上Gotham快捷巴士穿越整个城区，开始一段刺激的冒险旅程了，"Tim对Jason露出特别夸张的微笑，竖起两根大拇指说。Jason忍不住笑了一声，翻了个白眼。 

"听起来真吓人啊，"Jason干巴巴地说。 

"当然，"Tim说。"你也可以花上一个小时躲开醉汉和混蛋，被困在破破烂烂的座椅上脸正对着某个人的下半身，还要忍受猥亵的暗示。"Tim忍不住做了个小小的爵士舞动作。"那可真是欢乐时光！" 

Jason笑出声来，Tim有些惊讶，因为那笑声让他始料未及，又那么响亮，那么快乐。看Jason脸上的表情，似乎连他自己也没想到，他反而因此又笑起来，让Tim也不由自主地跟着大笑。过了好几分钟，他们才终于喘过气，不过接着他们继续对着彼此咧嘴露出笑容。 

"好吧，我可不希望让你错过今晚的娱乐。"Jason坏笑着说。"不过如果你愿意的话，我倒是有别的主意供你选择。" 

Tim挑起眉毛，问："是什么？" 

Jason脸上绽开更明亮的笑容，双手插在口袋里，说："我把摩托车骑来了。后座上还有些空。如果你愿意，我可以带你一程。" 

Tim眨眨眼，他觉得自己可能有点儿受惊过度。"你在问我要不要送我一程。去Wayne Tower。骑你的摩托车。" 

Jason耸耸肩。"我刚好也要往那个方向去，"他毫不在意地说，就仿佛这不是很长时间以来Tim遇到的最超现实的事情。"我可以顺路把你送回去。" 

Tim呆了一分钟，脑袋里脑子像静电一样劈啪作响。他之前见过Jason的车，很多次只是匆匆一瞥，看见它停在什么巷子里，线条流畅有力，黑色的喷漆闪闪发亮，像是一款经典的哈雷摩托，不过油箱的形状有些不同，让Tim相信绝对是定制改装的摩托。他一直都想靠近看一看，想了好几年，可他一直没有那个机会。显然，现在机会来了。 

"好啊，"Tim听见自己说。"好啊，听起来棒极了。" 

然后Jason对他露出笑脸，那么明亮，那么灿烂，他朝门的大概方向偏了偏头，说："那我们走吧。" 

"你要到哪里去？"他们推开玻璃门，终于离开了吵吵闹闹的保龄球馆，Tim问道。 

"离那大楼几个街区的地方有一家热狗摊，"Jason说。"他们家做的辣热狗是全城最好吃的。" 

Tim不得不停下来，不得不盯着Jason看，因为他脸上的那个笑容是如此灿烂，如此快乐，就因为他喜欢城区里一家油乎乎的小吃车卖的辣热狗，这是Tim从来都不知道的事情，这也本来也是他可能永远都不会知道的事情，知道Jason喜欢简单廉价的食物，也许有点儿不那么健康，但却能让他高兴成这个样子。Tim模模糊糊地想，也许从太空中都能看见他的这个笑容。 

这一点儿也不像是Tim曾经认识的那个Jason的任何一面，他忍不住暗自希望自己带着相机，就能够捕捉住这一瞬间，然后同其他的照片一起藏在床底下。这样如果有人问起，他就可以拿出这张照片，说， **看啊，看这里，这就是证据，证明了Jason Todd是个活生生的人，证明了他不只是破碎的木头人，证明了他会微笑也会大笑，证明了他呼吸、生活、爱吃辣热狗因为辣热狗让他快乐** 。 

"听起来不错，"Tim也露出微笑，说。"哪天你得带我去尝尝看。" 

Jason因此绽开的那个笑容让他……找不到什么词可以形容。像个小太阳，也许。 

"我同意，小小鸟儿。我们说好了。" 

**fin. & TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】balls是球，也是蛋蛋。  
> 【注2】保龄球的十个球瓶根据其摆放的位置分别有1-10的编号。残瓶是指第一球之后依然没有倒下的球瓶，根据其分布有不同的名称。7-10形态的残瓶为最后一排的分别最靠近两侧的两个球瓶，因为其难度非常高几乎无解，又有impossible split之称。


End file.
